


The Target

by FaunusWeiss



Category: RWBY, Red vs. Blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 22:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12874674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaunusWeiss/pseuds/FaunusWeiss
Summary: The three mercenaries from Red vs. Blue are hired to kidnap Blake from the rest of team RWBY.





	1. Chapter 1

Felix had never been to Remnant. In fact, the UNSC had banned people from traveling there in fear that the strange inhabitants of the planet might obtain the knowledge of interstellar travel. They didn't want anything to do with the creatures of Grimm, the Faunus, or the people of Remnant. Even the moon wasn't normal, and was split into several pieces.  
But none of that scared Felix. All he was concerned about was the amount of money that could be made on the planet. So when Adam Taurus, leader of the infamous terrorist organization known as the White Fang. Offered him a large sum of money for the capture of Blake Belladonna, he took the contract without hesitation.  
He and two other mercenaries were in the upper floors of one of Mountain Glenn’s many destroyed buildings.  
“They’re just a group of kids, how hard could it be?” He said to his partner, Locus. Who was busy modifying their spartan armor to be able to generate energy shields.  
“Actually, they're huntresses in training. So don't underestimate them.” Locus replied.  
“What does that even mean?” Asked Felix.  
“Well, I'm not entirely sure. But judging from the title, they'll probably be armed.” Locus guessed.  
“They just look like regular kids to me.” Said Felix.  
After a brief moment of silence, the third mercenary, Sharkface, entered and examined the modifications Locus had made to their armor.  
“How good are these new shields of ours, Locus?” He asked.  
“Well, they can generate a pretty strong shield, but they take a while to regenerate.” Locus replied.  
Felix didn't even think the shields would be necessary, so he interrupted Locus’ explanation of why they were like that. “Whatever, let’s just get this over with,” He pulled out a photo of four girls and showed it to the others. “According to Locus, this is her team. Sharkface, you’ll distract the blonde, Locus will distract the two wearing dresses, and I’ll grab Belladonna.”  
“I’m pretty sure those are combat skirts.” Said Sharkface.  
“What’s the difference? He still knows who I’m talking about, so where can we find them?” Felix asked.  
Locus had finished tinkering with their armor by now, and was looking at the photo Felix was holding up. “Our informant said they’ll be around here for a mission pretty soon. Don't worry, this city’s completely abandoned.”  
“Yeah I can tell.” Replied Felix.  
They were putting on their full-suit equipment at this point. With Locus in his grey and dark-green armor, Felix in orange and black, and Sharkface in red and black.  
“Sweet! This’ll be easy guys, we’ll be done in no time.” Felix said, excited to take on a mission where the pay seemed to far outweigh the work.

“Alright Locus, what do you see?” Felix whispered over the radio. The three mercenaries were stealthily following team RWBY from behind, with Locus providing intel and following along on the rooftops above.  
“Well, none of them are wearing armor. Which is unusual considering their current mission. The one wearing black and red must be Ruby, that's their team leader.”  
Felix could tell they were armed, but since the girls were far down the street he could only see one of their weapons clearly. “The hell kind of weapons are they carrying?” He asked, looking at Ruby’s massive scythe and wondering how such a small girl could use such a big weapon.  
Locus turned his attention to their weapons, “I don't know, I've never seen ones like those before. The blonde’s wearing gauntlets, the leader’s got a giant scythe, our target’s got a short-sword, and the last one has a rapier.”  
“Which one’s our target?” Asked Sharkface  
“The one with black hair wearing the bow.” Said Locus.  
“Okay, how’re we going to approach this?” Asked Felix.  
“Same plan we had before. You grab the target while I distract the one with the gauntlets, and Sharkface distracts the other two.” Locus confirmed.  
“Actually, these people aren't even wearing armor,” Said Sharkface, “Why don't we just use a concussion grenade?”  
“So you guys made me climb up all of these shifty buildings for nothing?” Locus complained.  
“Oh quit whining, just start coming back down here so we can knock them out,” Felix said as he pulled out one of his many grenades. “Anyways, that's not a bad idea. This one should do the trick.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Yang for the last time, it's not a dress!” Weiss complained, stomping her foot on the ground and clenching her fists in protest. The white-haired girl had very little patience when it came to Yang’s shenanigans.  
“Ok then, what is it?” Yang asked  
“It’s a combat skirt, we've told you this before, Yang!” Ruby yelled, annoyed at her sister’s obvious lack of knowledge regarding the difference between a dress and a combat skirt.  
They were walking down the streets of Mountain Glenn, exterminating the Grimm that periodically inhabit the abandoned city.   
Blake had had enough of their arguing. “You guys are idiots. Pay attention, there might be more Grimm for us to clear out,” She had a feeling there was somebody watching, but didn't voice her concern to her team due to her reputation of being too paranoid.   
“Anyways, it’s not like it matters, as long as you're still flexible enough to figh-”  
Felix threw the grenade in the middle of the group, and it went off before they could react. None of them could get a good look at their attackers before they fell unconscious in the street.  
“Well, that was easy.” Sharkface said as they walked over to capture Blake.  
Felix picked her up and slung her over his shoulder. “Where do we take her?” He asked Locus, who had just walked out of the alley way in front of them after running down all of the stairs.  
“The White Fang gave me coordinates to an underground train hub that we can hide in until they get here, it's not too far.” Locus replied.  
“Alright sounds good, Locus you lead the way, Sharkface you follow behind and watch our backs.” Felix said as he started following Locus up the street.

 

Team RWBY woke up without Blake, and in the middle of the street they had been walking down previous to the attack.   
“Where’s Blake?!” Yang was the first one to wake up and notice she was gone. She woke up the other two and made sure they were both okay.  
Weiss got up slowly. “Could they have taken her to that place the White Fang used last time we were here?” She asked.  
“Maybe. If anyone wanted Blake captured, it would be the White Fang.” Said Ruby, who was inspecting the mark on the ground that the grenade had left behind.  
They could tell from the way they had been incapacitated that their enemies probably knew better than to be that predictable, but it was their best guess.   
In the underground railroad system, Blake was tied up and placed in a boxcar. The mercenaries found the actual entrance to the subway to be sealed, with the only entrance being a big hole in the street above. Felix had to carefully climb down and have Sharkface drop Blake down so he could catch her. Locus and Sharkface stayed above ground to guard the gaping hole in the roof of the subway, and Felix was left to guard Blake. They were to wait until the White Fang came to pick her up, and give them their reward.   
Since team RWBY had been in the underground railway before, they knew the hole in the street was the only way in. They blocked the real entrance when they were there the first time. Ruby was sent to see if they took Blake there, as well as who they might put outside to guard the entrance.   
When Ruby returned from her scouting run, she reported that one was on top of a rooftop along the street with the entrance, and another was down on the street Below. She also described their power-armor and weapons, which is what made her decide it had to be them who took Blake. They planned for Yang to fight Sharkface, Ruby to fight Locus, and Weiss to go save Blake so that she could get above ground and help them fight the two guards. They hoped that since only two people were guarding the surface, there wouldn't be too many below ground.  
“Alright,” said Yang “Let’s go.”


	3. Chapter 3

A deep fog had settled over Mountain Glenn. Locus was standing guard on the roof of a tall office building, and listening to Felix complain over the radio. He was complaining about having itches under his armor. And how they can invent advanced HUD interfaces for helmets, but not ways to deal with head scratches. Before Locus could try explaining anything to Felix, he found himself distracted by a fast-moving flash of red along the rooftops across the street from him. It was only visible for maybe half of a second, but it definitely caught his attention. He turned on his radio, “Hey Sharkface, is everything all clear down there?” “Yeah, you don't think they'll find us do you?” Sharkface replied. Felix answered his question in a very dismissive tone. “There's no way, Locus is just paranoid. That grenade should leave them unconscious for hours.” Locus was about to come up with an argument in his defense before he heard gunfire from the street below. “Sharkface what's going on?!” He yelled over the radio. Sharkface sounded furious yet confused, “Some girl started yelling at me from across the street, so I tried shooting at her but a floating snowflake reflected my bullets back into me!” “Well, where did she go?” Locus asked. He was trying to see into the street below using his sniper rifle, but the fog was too dense. There was no reply from Sharkface. Locus was about to radio Felix and warn him of the trouble, but a bullet had gone flying just over his head. He immediately returned fire in the direction the bullet came from, and saw nothing but another red flash quickly move to another rooftop. Then he was met with another bullet that hit his energy shield this time, but didn't break it. He dove for cover by a nearby roof entrance, and cursed himself for taking out his active camo unit in order to fit a shield. “Felix we’ve got hostiles.” Locus warned. “What?! I thought Sharkface’s grenade knocked them out?!” Felix yelled. “I don't think these are normal teenagers Felix.” Locus replied.


	4. Chapter 4

Sharkface desperately tried to gain his footing as the tall blonde girl across the street used the yellow gauntlets she was wearing to let loose two rocket-like projectiles in his direction; both of which he was just barely able to dodge.   
Before he could aim his rifle and make another attempt to shoot at her, she was using the gauntlets to launch herself straight at him.   
In an effort to block the oncoming attack, he held up his weapon sideways. Which Yang then landed on with both legs, and with all of her force, kicked the mercenary straight at the wall of the building facing her. Since the wall had been weakened by her previous attack, he hit it and left a big crack where he hit, then fell to the ground. Yang watched the mercenary lie on the ground for a few seconds and decided he wasn’t gonna get up for a while. And with this, she thought their fight was over. But right as she turned around, she heard an uncomfortable popping noise as Sharkface got up and moved his dislocated shoulder back into place.  
“Is that the best you can do?!” She heard him yell angrily. Then using the two mini-flamethrowers attached to his wrists, he sent himself speeding towards her. She spun around and held up her right arm to block his attack, but Sharkface was moving too quickly for her to gain a proper stance. He connected his shoulder with Yang’s chest and angled his body downwards, sending her bouncing off the sidewalk and into the wall. She fell to the concrete and stared at the ground as she took a moment to recover.  
Now it was Sharkface’s turn to assume victory, there was no way a normal girl could get up after such an attack. But Yang wasn't a normal girl. He turned around to go pick up his rifle then heard angry grunting noises as she got up from the pavement, forcing him to turn around and face her again.   
She stood up and blinked her eyes at him. And when she opened them again, they had changed from a violet color to a vibrant-red color.  
“How the hell?” He mumbled to himself. Yang gave him little time to react and launched two more missile-like projectiles at him, catching him off-guard and sending him up about 6 feet into the air. While he was exposed, Yang launched herself at him again, and hit him with even more force than before. Sending him spiraling through the air and through the wall of the building he had been hit into previously. This time almost bringing down the entire, already unstable building.  
Yang watched for a few moments to make sure her opponent wasn't going to get out from the super-soldier-sized hole in the wall and attempt another attack. After a few moments she went in, and found Sharkface knocked out and slumped against a wall at the back of the room.  
“And people say I’ve got a short fuse.” She said to herself.


	5. Chapter 5

Weiss ran past Sharkface and left Yang to fight him, her job was to save Blake. She jumped down the hole in the street, and used one of her glyphs to safely land. The railway was connected to a huge cave system, one that left enough room for the refugees of Mt. Glenn to build a small town to live in when they were forced underground by the Grimm.   
Felix had gotten the warning from Locus, but he was still in the center of the railway when Weiss entered. He couldn't aim fast enough to fire before Weiss switched her rapier to use it’s white dust, causing it to spin like a revolver then fire a strong gust of wind in his direction. The wind blew his rifle out of his hands and over one of the buildings behind him. Before he could comprehend what was going on, Weiss summoned her knight. Felix watched in horror, as a massive, light-blue knight with a long sword, seemed to magically appear out of a huge snowflake in the ground.   
“Yeah… these definitely aren't normal teenagers.” He concluded.   
Weiss left the knight to fight Felix while she went searching for Blake. It ran at him, swinging its sword in a horizontal arc to try and hit the mercenary. But he ducked under the sword, pulled out a grenade, and threw it at the knight. The grenade knocked it off balance and forced it to drop to one knee, and Felix took this as a chance to run for the group of buildings behind him. But he underestimated the knight’s speed, and once it realized what he was doing, it grabbed him and tossed him back into the open area of the railroad tracks.   
By the time he got back up, his helmet’s HUD flashing and warning him that his energy shield had broken, he found himself surrounded by more snowflake glyphs. This time they were smaller, but he was still afraid more knights were about to appear out of them. Weiss had found Blake within seconds. She was in one of the boxcars along the railroad right next to where she had landed. Weiss held one end of Blake’s whip while Blake used it to quickly run around the circle of glyphs to tie Felix up in a manner of seconds. He had just barely gotten up and was forced to fall over again due to his legs and arms being tied up by the black whip.   
He struggled for a few seconds before realizing he wasn't going to be able to free himself. “Okay, you guys got me. Now how about you untie me so that my friends don't have to come kill you.” He threatened.  
Weiss’ knight vanished into a light-blue vapor and disappeared. “That's not going to happen.” She said.  
“Oh, did you think I meant the other two up top?” Felix laughed, “No, I'm talking about the White Fang, they're paying me quite a bit of money for your friend here.”   
“I figured,” said Blake. She turned and whispered to Weiss so that Felix wouldn't hear “Where’s Yang and Ruby?”  
“They're up top, I'll go tell Yang to get Ruby so we can leave before the White Fang gets here.” Weiss said before running in in the direction of the exit. She used a glyph to jump up through it, and looked over to see Yang walking out of the building she had hit Sharkface into.  
“Yang!” She yelled to get the girl’s attention, “The White Fang’s on the way, you need to find Ruby!”   
Yang ran over to Weiss and looked up at the rather tall office building Ruby had said Locus was on. By now the fog had cleared, but she still saw no sign of Ruby. “Get me up there.” She said.  
“Okay,” Weiss replied as she used her right index and middle fingers to cast a line of glyphs up the wall of the building. “Just hurry, we probably don't have much time and I need to go help Blake guard the 3rd one we found.”   
“Alright thanks Weiss, we’ll come down there when we're done.”  
“Where's the one you were fighting?” Weiss asked.  
“I knocked him out.” Yang replied before she started running up the vertical line of person-sized glyphs.   
Weiss waited a moment to make sure Yang didn't take a wrong step and fall, then went back down to help Blake guard Felix.


	6. Chapter 6

Locus frantically searched the rooftops around him for a sign of the small red girl that had been occasionally sending bullets in his direction. But all he could see was rose petals, followed by a bullet coming from the end of a rose petal trail, then a girl disappearing behind cover. He tried shooting based on where the trail was coming from, but never hit his target. He grew frustrated after he realized he only had one clip of the sniper rifle left, which meant he only had four more shots at hitting the annoying trail of red that had been shooting at him. Locus decided that whatever was allowing it to happen probably wasn't constant, so he used the roof entrance to enter the top floor of the building. Once inside he hid within one of the offices and tried contacting his teammates.  
“Felix, Sharkface, you guys there?” No reply. He placed his sniper rifle on his back, then sat against the door for a few moments and wondered what could have happened to them.  
Then he heard what sounded like a shotgun break down the door he had just used to entered the building.  
“Is this where you saw him go?”   
“Yeah.” A high pitched-voice replied.  
Locus turned around, prepared his side-arm, turned the handle of the door, and prepared to shoot based on the sounds he was hearing. From what he could tell, they had entered the waiting area of the office he was in, then he heard Yang's voice again.  
“He’s not important Ruby, let's just get back to the others.”  
Before Ruby could reply Locus threw the door open and shot at Yang twice. The first bullet went past her and broke one of the waiting room windows, the second bounced off of a yellow veil surrounding her that seemed to block the bullet then fade away.   
Then Ruby swung her huge scythe at him just as he made an attempt to shoot at her, but he ended up shooting the bullet into the ceiling after using the pistol to deflect the scythe through the open doorway and into the office, lodging the scythe in place. Ruby improvised by jumping over the scythe and drop kicking Locus at the window facing her, using the scythe’s now stationary handle to propel herself into him.  
The kick sent Locus flying into the window and the only thing that stopped him from going through it was the long sniper rifle that was attached sideways across his back. She had kicked him with enough force to bend the sniper rifle’s barrel and stock inwards. Essentially trapping him in the window, out of reach of his sidearm. Which as a precaution, Yang had kicked across the room away from him.   
“Uh Yang, I think my scythe’s stuck.” Ruby said while she struggled to get it out of the office wall.  
“I've got it, just be sure he doesn't get out of the window.” Yang replied as she walked into the office and started pulling the weapon out of the wall.  
Locus’ armor was making a beeping noise that indicated his shields were down, and he had no way of reaching around and detaching the sniper rifle from his back.   
Yang had released the scythe from the wall and couldn't get it out of the room until Ruby took it and folded it down into its smaller, sniper rifle form. They left Locus where he was and exited onto the roof, they could see White Fang dropships far off in the distance on their way to collect Blake from the mercenaries.  
“We’d better hurry.” Ruby said.  
They jumped off the building and used their weapons to safely land, then went to meet up with Blake and Weiss so they could leave and return home to Beacon.


	7. Chapter 7

Once their team reunited, they had Blake untie Felix while the other three surrounded him with their weapons drawn.  
“Why did you guys have to use Blake’s weapon to tie him up?” Yang asked.  
“It's all we had,” Blake replied as she finished untying Felix. “Don't move.” She told him. Ruby searched him for weapons and found his sidearm, which had a laser pointer attached to its barrel.  
Blake heard her snicker but was too focused on watching for signs of the White Fang to see what was so amusing.  
Weiss’ knight was going to guard him while they left the railway. Once the girls turned around to leave, Felix sat up and looked at it. The knight stared back at him with both of its hands resting on the pommel of the huge sword it had stuck downwards into the ground. He decided that if he could take out the girl who summoned it, then he could escape from the other three.   
The girls had wisely taken his sidearm, but Felix kept more than just a pistol as backup. Since he didn't want to alarm the knight, he made it look like he was having back pains, but instead searched for the combat knife he kept in a satchel on the back of his suit.   
Once he had the knife in his hand, he quickly pivoted on one foot and threw the knife in Weiss’ direction. The throw was based on where she had been before he was untied and forced to face away from the exit, so he hadn't known that Weiss was actually backing up facing him so that such an attack couldn't work in his favor.   
She saw him throw the knife and deflected it to the side using her rapier, making a very satisfying weapon-on-weapon noise that sent the knife spiraling off to the side. Felix panicked and tried to slip past the knight, but it slammed its sword down right next to him, forcing him to dive out of the way so that it could pick him up off the ground with its other hand. Felix struggled within the knights fist.  
“You're lucky I don't have a magical knight th-!” He managed to yell at Weiss before the the knight violently threw him on the ground, his partly-recharged shield taking most of the impact.  
There was an awkward silence as the knight once again disappeared into a light-blue mist when Weiss decided they wouldn't need it anymore.  
“Man, what a guy.” Yang commented sarcastically.  
Weiss looked over at Ruby and began scolding her. “You absolute dunce, I thought you took all of his weapons!”   
“The gun had a laser pointer Weiss, you can't expect that not to distract her.” Yang said.  
“I… I was gonna use it to mess with Blake.” Ruby admitted shamefully.  
Weiss took the gun from her, ejected its magazine, then tossed it on the ground. “Ruby, just because she’s a Faunus with cat ears, doesn't mean she's actually a cat.” She explained. Ruby didn't reply, and instead looked towards Felix.  
“I'm pretty sure you just killed him Weiss.” Blake said as she also looked at Felix, who was lying on the ground in the middle of the clearing.   
Weiss looked concerned for a few seconds, huntresses weren't supposed to kill people, just Grimm. She hadn't meant for the knight to use so much force.   
“No look, he's breathing.” She pointed out. They all breathed sighs of relief.   
“Anyways,” said Ruby. “We need to leave, the White Fang will be here any second.”


	8. Chapter 8

“What do you mean you don't know if they still have her?!” Adam yelled.  
Sharkface was the first person the White Fang found after landing. “One of them hit me through this wall and busted my helmet’s radio,” he explained. “Felix should still have her captive underground.”  
Adam turned to one of his soldiers. “Go search for them.” He ordered.  
“Yes sir.” The Faunus replied before exiting the room.  
The building still felt unstable from Sharkface’s fight with Yang. “You know, we probably shouldn't stay in this room-”  
“You've said enough.” Adam replied.  
Sharkface sat down against the wall and took off his helmet. “Yes sir.”  
His helmet’s visor had cracked and his face was bleeding, but things would have been worse if he hadn't been knocked out. A few moments passed before the soldier came back into the room.   
“Sir, we found another one of our mercenaries, but no sign of Belladonna.”  
“Damn, can I speak with him?” Adam asked.   
“I'm afraid not sir, he's in critical condition so we're having him shipped back to base.” The soldier replied.  
“Very well, what of the other one?” Adam asked.  
“We found him stuck in a window but managed to get him out, would you like me to go get him?” The soldier asked.  
“Yes, and hurry.” Said Adam.  
“Yes sir.” The soldier left, leaving Sharkface and Adam to sit in another awkward silence. After a few minutes, the soldier returned with Locus behind him.  
“Hello Adam.” Locus said as he walked in.  
“Can you explain how you buffoons lost Blake?” Adam questioned.   
“Well, we underestimated them.” Locus explained.  
“Did I not tell you they were huntresses in training?” Adam asked, hostility rising in his voice.  
“You did, but I suppose we didn’t fully understand what that meant.” Locus replied.   
“I see that. Why don't you help your friend here, we’re leaving.” He said before pacing out of the building.  
“What happened?” Locus asked Sharkface.  
“I'll be fine, just hit my head.” Sharkface replied.  
“I’ll help you up,” Locus said as he pulled Sharkface up off the ground. “Maybe he'll let us try again with what we've learned.”  
Once Sharkface was up he went to pick up his helmet and almost lost his balance.   
“I gotcha.” Locus said as he supported Sharkface then picked up the helmet and handed it to him.   
“I say we leave this planet first chance we get.” Sharkface said.  
“I dunno, we’ll see what Felix thinks. I've got a feeling he'll want some revenge.” Said Locus.  
They turned and walked towards the exit then heard screams followed by gunfire outside.  
“Nevermore!” They heard one of the soldiers yell.  
The two mercenaries looked at each other, pulled out their side arms, and ran outside.   
They were being attacked by a pack of beowolves and a nevermore. The nevermore was flying about, picking up soldiers with its massive talons and either eating them, or dropping them from huge heights. Beowolves were swarming them with large numbers, tackling the Faunus to the ground and tearing them apart with their claws and teeth.   
Locus noticed the animal-like creatures had white spots on them that looked like armor, but the rest of their bodies were pitch-black.   
Despite their best efforts, the soldiers were being overrun and extraction was their only hope of surviving.  
One of the ships had tried taking off, but had its engines impaled by nevermore feathers that the creature was occasionally shooting.   
The ship crashed into a building down the street, bringing it to the ground and leaving behind a big explosion.  
“Load up, everyone's leaving!” Adam yelled as he helped fend off the Grimm using his katana.  
He was getting on the remaining small airship they had landed in the street. “You two, in here!” He pointed to Sharkface and Locus.  
Sharkface was having a hard time navigating, so Locus had to place his left arm over his shoulder to guide him.   
On the way, a beowolf tried intercepting them from the right, but Locus shot it between the eyes before it had the chance to pounce. It fell to the ground and dissolved into a black substance before completely fading away.  
“Come on, we've got to leave!” One of the soldiers yelled, they were the only dropship still landed.  
Once they reached the ship Adam helped Locus get Sharkface onboard, then Locus jumped on.  
“Pilot, we're clear to go!” Adam yelled, and the ship took off.   
The nevermore chased after the third ship that got away while they took off.  
“Sir, what are we gonna do about that nevermore?” A soldier asked.  
“We hope it doesn't catch up to them.” Adam replied.  
Locus looked over at Felix, who was on the floor of the ship resting in a gurney.  
“Is he gonna be alright?” Locus asked the soldier standing next to him.  
“Yeah, once we get him back to base.” The soldier replied.  
The pilot still had the entrance to the cockpit open so that he could hear Adam, and the other drop ship was calling for help.  
“The nevermore’s right on our tail and it's picking up speed, requesting immediate backup!” They heard the ship’s pilot yelling.  
“Tell them not to lead it to base.” Adam ordered.  
“But sir, they could die.” The pilot pleaded, he had friends on that ship.  
“It’ll be a necessary sacrifice. They knew what they signed up for, and I'm not about to put our base at risk for the sake of a few men.” Adam replied.  
“Yes sir,” The pilot said as he reluctantly switched on the radio. “Negative dropship two, Adam wants it led away from the base.”  
“But, how’re we supposed to deal with the nevermore?” The other pilot asked as the huge bird-like Grimm screeched in the background.  
“However you can, just don't lead it to us.” The first pilot replied.  
Locus looked out the dropship door with his hand holding onto one of the handles that hung off of the ceiling. He saw the other ship turn right and lead the horrifying, black and white bird away from the direction of their base.   
He’d fought all sorts of enemies before, like the many alien races that pledged allegiance to the Covenant during the Human Covenant War. But never had he seen an animal just dissolve into a black mist immediately after death.   
Locus knew that even if they had been more prepared for their failed mission, the girls still probably would have been capable of recapturing their teammate. But if Felix wanted to try again, Locus had a few ideas in mind.   
Hopefully once he heard this story, Felix wouldn't even want to stay on the planet. Regardless of how much money it could make him.


End file.
